A Small Walk
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Sen and Haku go for a walk.


**A/N: hi. U guys have probably never heard of me but that's because this is my first "Spirited Away" story. Got to tell, I love this movie and wished they continued it with another movie. I don't really now if there is another story like this since I've only read 1 and it's called, "Here to Stay" by Nintendo Queen. Well, if there is one like this then tell me because I don't want to have the same story someone else has.**

**The story's setting is going to be at night, after Sen helps the water spirit and talks to Lin but before No Face eats the frog and before Haku gets attacked.**

**So enjoy…**

"A Small Walk" by Dark Shining Light

A Haku/Sen story

It's general since they're too young to be kissing, well at least Sen is.

**Do NOT own Spirited Away, it belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. And remember to Read and Review please.**

Sen looked out into the stars. Lin had gotten up and went to bed, telling her not to stay up late. The 10 year old girl looked into her hand, wondering way did the River Spirit give her medicine that was in a circle. It's not like she didn't want it but she was just curious. It was has if the River Spirit gave it to her for a reason. Giving up, Sen decided to go for a walk. She was able to get out of the room without waking up the other slugs that looked like girls. And she was able to pass Kamage(sp?) too.

She walked out of the Bath House and crossed the river and to her surprise that spirit that had been following her was gone.

"That's strange," she said, looking back.

"Sen?"

She turned forward and saw Haku! "oh, hi Haku."

"Sen what are you doing here! Didn't I tell you not to come here without me? You can get into big trouble!"

"I'm sorry Haku, it's just that I needed to take a walk."

Haku sighed, a little disappointed that she hadn't listened to him. "Alright. Might as well walk with you."

Sen smiled. "Thank you Haku, but, um, can you do me one favorite?"

"What would that be?"

"Can you call me by my name when we're alone? I feel more comfortable when you say it."

The green eyed boy blushed slightly. "Um, okay, Se-, I mean Chihiro."

Chihiro grinned. "Alright, Thanks."

They walked for a while until Haku decided to ask a question. "So, why did you want to take a walk anyway?"

The brown eyed girl frowned for a moment before replying, "I just wanted to clear my head."

The dragon boy raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"Um…"

"Your parents?" he said.

"Yeah, just wondering how they are." She lied. Truth is she didn't want him to know about the medicine. Ever since Lin told him he was a bad guy who does Yubaba's dirty work she couldn't be to sure about him. She hated thinking that way about Haku after all he's done for her but she exactly didn't him to well and doesn't he him much.

After another while, Haku said something else that again surprised her. "Hop on my back. I want to show you something."

Chihiro didn't know what to do but decided to trust him anyway, after all, he would never hurt her. "All right, then." She said, getting up on his back. And that moment, Haku changed into what looked like a Knucker Dragon, only more beautiful,a long pair of "Whisker" (I don't know what there called! Sorry) and a light blue/white color. She gasped has he took off but gasped again at what she saw. He had taken her so high up that she could see the whole city! All the colors with the buildings and the lights made it look amazing.

But it had to end since Haku took her room, well on the balcony at least.

"Thank you Haku." She whispered so no one can wake up. She kissed thee dragon on the cheek before he left again.

**A/N: Well that's my first "Spirited Away" story, and to make it a one shot as well. (I've written two more but there Yu Gi Oh! stories with the pairing of Yugi/Tea.) I usually put on my pairing to kiss (as in lips, not cheeks) but since both are too young for that, I had to change that. Sigh Oh well, please review me to tell me if you like it or not because if you do, then a want to write down a story called, "Old friend, New love" **

**Pairing: Haku/Chihiro**

**Summary: Five years later, when Chihiro's parents die in a car accident, Haku returns**

**To make sure Chihiro is alright. **

**More to it then that but I wanted to make it short. Dark Shining Light out!**


End file.
